vigilante amor
by mitsuki001
Summary: no se como sucedio ,pero no me arepiento solo espero que me perdone..-kyle esta es la historia de un amor prohibido que qusa nunca debio pasar...


**esta pareja se me ocurrio cuando discutia con una amiga.. :D es mi segunda historia por fa espero que les guste**

* * *

Todo transcurría muy normal, cuando de repente se escucha un portazo proveniente de la casa de los Broflovski.

-sucede algo Ike-dijo su madre preocupada

-no mama no pasa nada-dijo subiendo a su habitación ,se notaba que estaba triste y pensó que tal vez su hermano podría ayudarlo, entonces se dirigió al cuarto de kyle y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz desde adentro

-soy yo hermano –dijo ike sin muchas ganas entrando a la habitación y cerrando tras de si.

-que pasa ike, ye veo decaído ,no pareces el mismo de esta mañana ,estabas muy feliz-dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano

-si, lo estaba hasta que…-dijo en un susurro

**++++FLASH BACK++++++**

-buenos días a todos!-dijo ike entrando al salón de clases

-buenos días –respondió Filmore

-tomen asiento-dijo el señor Garrison entrando en el salón-Como todos saben nos vamos de viaje mañana por una semana a Dever, todos irán menos Georgie así que espero verlos mañana temprano en el paradero de autobuses-

Fin de clases…

-Georgie ¿ por qué no iras al viaje?-dice ike con tristeza

-no voy a participar de un puto viaje para y se dirige a la salida no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de disculpas a ike.

Georgia consideraba un buen amigo a ike y le apenaba un poco no poder ir con él al viaje, pero tenía dos buenas razones para no ir, la primera era sus ideales de gótico y la segunda… al muy importante (XD secreto).

-pero…pero..yo quería estar contigo-susurro ike triste ,tomando su mochila y se dirige asía su casa.

**++++FIN DE FLASH BACK++++**

-ah ..entiendo-dijo kyle sorprendido por la repentina confesión de su hermano-ike ,¿Georgie no es ese emo de mechón rojo que es más alto que tú?

-no es emo, es gótico-dijo ike sonrojándose –y si, es el, se puede decir que es de tu altura kyle-

-Pero ike, ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese em..gotico,ellos son peligrosos-el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por su hermano

-No son peligrosos… y quien te dijo que me gusta?-pregunta más rojo que un tomate.

-Ash.. se te nota en la cara –respondió con una risita sarcástica

-Ahh! No sabia que se notaba tanto-estaba hiperventilado, pero se le ocurre una gran idea y se dirige asía su hermano, poniéndose de rodillas.-kyle tienes que ayudarme por favor-ruega con una mirada de cachorrito, cosa que kyle no podía negar.

-Pero en que quieres que te ayude?-dijo cediendo ante la mirada de ike

-solo tienes que "vigilar" a Georgia para que nadie se le acerque- dijo ike

-ike, ¿Quién se va querer acercarse a el?-dijo con burla el pelirrojo

-Las chicas, ¿Quién mas si no?-respondió ike como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo .- ¿me ayudaras?

-Carajo ike, sabes qué sino se porque lo preguntas-el l pelirrojo tenía que admitirlo su hermano tenía un poder de persuasión formidable o el era fácil de persuadir.

-Gracias hermano cuento contigo para mañana –dijo saliendo de la habitación –tengo que ir a alistarme.

-espera …ike no se cómo voy a vigilarlo…-el pelirrojo se quedo con la palabra en la boca –"Genial ,¿ahora que hago ,como voy a seguirlo? , pensara que soy un acosador!- pero de repente sus pensamientos fueros desviados por el sonido del celular, mira quién era y contesta-hola stan,¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kyle a su súper mejor amigo por celular-No aquí no pasa nada nuevo-no pensaba decirle en el problemón que estaba metido-Pero esta semana va hacer muy larga-dijo soltando un suspiro y cortando la llamada, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que iba hacer ¡NADIE! (XD sobre todo el puto de Catman)

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba la familia Broflosvki despidiendo a su hijo en el autobús.

-Kyle no te olvides ,lo prometido es deuda!-grita su hermano sacando la cabeza por la ventana y agitando la mano en modo de despedida

-Cariño vamos a casa-dijo la madre de kyle

-Lo siento tengo que hacer algo importante –kyle temía que su madre no lo dejara, pero…

-mmm…esta bien, pero recuerda regresar a la hora del almuerzo- Sheila se despide de su hijo dejándolo solo.

**KYLE POV**

-ahora ¿Dónde mierda encuentro a ese tal Georgie?-no sabía don de buscar ,pero se acordó que una vez Stan le había contado que los góticos se reunían detrás de la escuela (XD kyle estaba en el instituto y ike en la secundaria) –está bien ,mala malo va a pasar ,solo tengo que "vigilarlo" –se reconfortaba mentalmente

**FIN DE KYLE POV**

Kyle se dirigía asía la escuela cuando vio a un chico muy llamativo, era Georgie, lo reconoció al instante por su forma de vestir; llevaba unos jeans negro rasgados con un polo negro y su singular mechón rojo tapándole la mitad de la cara ,pero también noto que era tan alto como el ,no parecía que tuviera la edad de ike.

-ese es Georgie ,será mejor que lo siga –pensó el pelirrojo escondiéndose detrás de unas paredes, cuando vio como Georgie se metía dentro de un callejón-¿Pero qué carajo creo que esta asiendo?-exclama kyle nervioso ,pero trato es trato asi que tiene que seguirlo, pero nunca imagino lo que vería ahí …..

* * *

**lo siento si no esta muy buena ...lo are mejor lo prometo..**


End file.
